Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum cultivar FN Red.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, commercially known as Regal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98FN Redxe2x80x99.
The new Regal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Regal Geranium cultivars with compact growth habit, numerous flowers, and interesting flower and foliage colors that do not require vernalization for flowering.
The new Regal Geranium originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1997 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97domesticum selection identified as RPOAC-20, not patented. The cultivar FN Red was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this self-pollination in a controlled environment in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom, since January, 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98FN Redxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98FN Redxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Regal Geranium cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plant habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Red-colored flowers.
5. No requirement for vernalization.
Plants of the new Regal Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Regal Geranium are more compact than plants of the selection RPOAC-20.
2. Plants of the new Regal Geranium are more freely flowering than plants of the selection RPOAC-20.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Regal Geranium is lighter red than flower color of plants of the selection RPOAC-20.
The new Regal Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, Grand Slam, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom, plants of the new Regal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Grand Slam in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Regal Geranium were more compact than plants of the cultivar Grand Slam.
2. Plants of the new Regal Geranium were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Grand Slam.
3. Plants of the new Regal Geranium flowered earlier than plants of the cultivar Grand Slam.
4. Plants of the new Regal Geranium did not require vernalization for flowering whereas plants of the cultivar Grand Slam required vernalization for flowering.